To Be Free
by Romanian Bookworm
Summary: Ok here goes...Patty is at the Institute for girls and has been for four years. One day she reflects on her life and makes the ultimate decision that could affect everyone. Summary sucks I know but the story is pretty good if I do say so myself. Enjoy!


**To Be Free**

** By Romanian Bookworm **

*I do not under any circumstance own Belinda's song Be Free, I just thought it fit the story line the best*

'Everyone here hates me', I thought to myself. I repeated the sentence again this time out loud hoping for someone, anyone to say it wasn't true but no one did.

My small room consisting of white walls at the Alabama Institute For Girls mocked me. 'No wants you. Why else would they stay away?' they seemed to say.

I've been here for four years now, ever since I helped Anton get away from the Prison Camp, only to be killed by police two weeks later trying to escape to freedom.

"Anton", I whispered. "Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you let me come with you?" But I knew the reason why…he was trying to protect me.

What happened to me?

I'm just a girl

Only a girl wanting to be someone

And if I try ...oh...oh

And if I dream ...oh...oh

And if I see my heart inside of me

Let's go flying together

Let's go fly like a bird...ye...ye...ye

Let's go skating the sky

To hear my voice and your cry

"You are a person of value Patty Bergen," Anton's words rang through my head.

They were so loud and clear I looked around thinking he was in the room somewhere with me. 'Maybe I really _am_ going insane,' I thought.

I just want to be free in this world

I hope that everybody understands

I just want to be free and fly away

And smell all the flowers in my heart

I want to feel the love in me

I want to go...go...go...go away

I kept repeating Anton's words in my head over and over again hoping to draw some strength from them.

"Time for your medication Patricia." A nurse in a white uniform entered my room and walked cautiously over to my bed where I lay curled up as if I was going to spring up and hit her.

Ignoring her I flipped onto my other side to stare at the wall.

'Maybe if I ignore her long enough she'll go away and take that awful medicine with her,' I thought.

I am feeling real love, only for you

You opened my eyes

And I saw the world,

It's time to live ...ooohhh...

You can be mine ...ooohhh...

And we can journey to paradise

Let's go flying together

Let's go fly like a bird ...yea..yea..yea

After a few minutes I heard the door close with a quiet 'click' and the nurse's footsteps fade away. 'Just like my life, how ironic,' I thought.

I just want to be free in this world

I hope that everybody understands

I just want to be free and fly away

And smell all the flowers in my heart

I want to feel the love in me

I want to go...go...go...go away

I could feel tears building. Not wanting anyone to hear me crying, I closed my eyes and bit my lip but I could feel a tear escape and roll down my cheek to hit the pillow. "Anton I wish you were here with me. You would know how to make everything alright again."

If I had a wing to fly

If I had a tear to cry

I would give my soul

To the angels of the sky

I just want to be free in this world

I hope that everybody understands

I just want to be free and fly away

I hope that everybody understands

I just want to be and fly away

And smell all the flowers in my heart

'Tired so….tired,' knowing I exhausted myself crying and hoping for something that would most likely never come, I let myself drift off to sleep. Right before the blackness enveloped me I faintly heard someone yell, "Doctor!"

I want to feel the love in me

I want to see the liberty

To share the feelings in my heart

Ooooh...oooh...what happened to me...oooh

What happened to me

It must have been mere seconds before I opened my eyes, only to shut them against the bright light. 'Wait…what light?' I thought. Then I heard a voice I never thought I would hear again.

"PB."

"PB, open your eyes."

There it was again! Anton's voice. Not knowing why I obeyed a mere hallucination, I opened my eyes and looked into beautiful blue-green eyes I've been dreaming about for the past four years.

"No, this can't be happening. I'm dreaming. You're not really here…you're dead," I stated.

He smiled, reached out his hand and said, "PB, I am still your teacher am I not?" I nodded silently, letting him continue. "Then touch my hand."

Slowly, afraid that this was just another dream, I stretched out my hand and touched his.

"Y…you're real!" At this realization, I threw myself at him crying into his chest. "Oh Anton you have no idea just how much I've missed you!"

I could feel his arms slowly enveloping me and I sighed in contentment. I was finally with my Anton again.

"Patty you do realize what this means don't you?" He asked.

I looked up at him in confusion. He smiled at me but this time with a hint of sadness and said, "Patty, you're dead. You died in your sleep at the Institute."

"Wha…what? How? Why?"

He gently started to caress my cheek with his thumb, "You gave up and you let yourself go. But you still can go back. There is still a part of your soul residing in your physical body since all the doctors are working on keeping you alive."

I vigorously shook my head, "No! I refuse to go back to that place. Take me with you Anton! Please!"

"Are you sure PB? You can never go back," he asked. I could see he was happy at my decision but also concerned that I was about to give up another chance at life.

"I'm sure Anton. You became my life that fateful summer and with your death I lost my reason to live. It became even clearer when my parents ignored me after I was sent to the Institute. They don't care about me, they never did. They still have Sharon to be the perfect daughter they always wanted."

Now smiling, Anton gave me a gentle kiss on my lips, took my hand and led me into the bright light waiting for us up ahead. I was finally happy. Finally getting that happily ever after I've always wanted.

**Ruth's P.O.V**

"She died in her sleep. We tried to resuscitate her but nothing happened"

The Doctor just finished telling me about Patty when he was suddenly called away. It brought me back to yesterday morning when I got the call that my poor baby Patty was dead. When I told her parents, I became filled with rage when they just looked at me and continued on with their day-to-day life.

I immediately bought a train ticket to the Institute and arranged for her body to be shipped home with me where I would bury her under the tree next to the garage. She never told me but I knew in my heart that was what she would have wanted.

On my way out of the horrible place they sent my Patty I overheard some nurses talking about her death.

"They say she died from the guilt of what she's done," one said.

"Well good riddance!" the other nurse said. "We don't need any Nazi lovers here!"

Interrupting them I said in a calm manner, "You can't help whom you love. And for that matter, she didn't die of guilt. She died of a broken heart, the poor dear." They looked at me in shocked and with that I new my work here was done.

As I stepped out of the building, I looked up and saw the clouds that had been brewing break up and let the sun shine through. And I knew then that my Patty was happy right where she was, wrapped up in the arms of her own personal angel, Anton.

**Hi! So what do you think? This is my first story posted ever! Aren't you lucky? ;) I've had this idea for a while and literally just wrote it this morning. So tell me what you think in...you guessed it. A Review! I'll be anxiously awaiting your reply, if any. If not, well...let's not go there lol.**

**Please and thank you :)**

**-RB**


End file.
